manic :story of my life
by manic97
Summary: manic isnt who everyone makes him out to be , hes an empath and hiding it fron his siblings , whilst trying not to fall in love with mina ,who has problems too but his empathy could help that , tired of his fake persona and being the weak one out the siblings its time to step it up for manic and shoe them his full strength can he hide his secret for long ? lots of romance and acti
1. Chapter 1

Heyyy so this is my first ever fanfic and yeah i just started so yeah please dont be mean ! mine is based on manic the hedgehog and mina

The story line follows manic and sonic and sonia and all the other sonic characters from sally to vector to cream LOADS but we discover he dark side of manics mind and his fake persona and the fact hes an empath there will be lots of romance and loads of action and fight scenes . i shall be giving a full insight of manics mind revelling his dark dep secret whilst he tries to hid this from his brother and sister . whilst he tries not to fall in love with mina mongoose a new friend hes found , who has problems of her own which manic can help her with being a empath he is

PLEASE DOOO READDDD! xxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Manic pov

Damn why did sonic have to throw a birthday party?! my eyes scanned for my clock it read 12;00 am

Damn guess im not getting any sleep tonight, even Sonia agreed to this , "WHY?" I mentally screamed at myself, I mean I could always go downstairs and join in … but I didn't feel like it I had other things on my mind I sat up of my seat and could feel the loud music pump through my ears . "hmp" I retorted as I got up I was passing though the hallway on my way to the bathroom when something caught my eye

Could it possibly be a girl? Sitting at the bottom of my stairs … who the..

Mina pov

I sat quietly at the bottom of Sonics stairs … I just wasn't feeling this party … why.. I have no idea a feeling or pain dawned over me as I thought of the times me and sonic had together.. I was useless I was a useless freedom fighter.. I couldn't do anything maybe mother was right … I was pulled out of my thoughts by a sound behind me I swiftly turned around me on guard of whatever it could be to find a green punky looking hedgehog my eyes widened as I scanned him, he was wearing a black collared jacket and a white ripped t-shirt with black skinny jeans and red sneakers he had stunning purple and blue eyes and his left ears pierced twice and had spiked wristbands and snakebites piercings and punky hair slightly covering his eye he was good looking .. snap out of it mina ! "hey.." he started I stared wide eyes at him I pouted "h-hey what do you want ?" I closed my eyes and awaited a response

"you look lonely .." he stated his bright eyes glistened this guy….

Manic pov

I faked my accent "you look lonely …" I waited for her response …..

Next chapter will be much longer !

REVIEW FOR MORE

YAYAYAYAY MORE TO COME ! XXXX


	3. Chapter 3

Manic pov

I awaited her response silently wondering if id got through to her she stared at me dumbstruck was it something i said ? meh i don't know

"well ..uh i " she stuttered looking for reasons i laughed lightly "whoa ! chill you're not in trouble " she smiled slightly before huffing and turning her head , yep she was defiantly the stubborn type .what she didn't know is that i could read her mind .. being an empath allows me to feel what they feel.. all their pain ..hurt .. sorrow and i could feel everything she was going through .. i took a seat next to her on the step " so why aren't ya joining in on Sonics birthday jam dance thingy?" she looked at me and sighed " why would you care ..." my eyes widening in fake surprise we remained staring at each other for a couple of seconds before i Whispered something "_because me and you are the same" _she instantly turned to look at me "wh-what was that?" she questioned "nothing " i responded cooly before turning my head all went silent for a moment you could hear the laughs and cheers of drunk teens and loud music . The girl finally broke the silence "hey.. what's your name ?" "Im Manic ,manic the hedgehog im sonic and Sonia's brother ..." sonic the worlds famous sonic ..and Sonia .. lady Sonia ... _you'll always be the weak one manic ..._

_"hey sonic ! should i cover you ?" i asked as we sprant through the swat bots _

_"manic are you crazy? You can't handle it ! "_

_"but sonic i can do it im stronger now !_

_"yeah but not strong enough "_

_Not strong enough..._

_"Sonia you cover me !"_

_"got it sonic ! sonics right manic , maybe next time"_

_Yeah... maybe ..._

Mina pov

This guy! was Sonics brother ! my ex.s brother ... "I'm Manic ,manic the hedgehog im sonic and Sonia's brother ..."

He lowered his head and i swore i saw a hint of emptiness and despair flash though his bright light eyes as he lowered his gaze .. he had something on his mind .. "i-im mina " damn why have i gotta stutter at a time like this ..

His gaze found its way back up to my face "that's a nice name " he smiled seductively i blushed red .. this guy! I blinked but when i opened my eyes his seductive smile was a sweet innocent smile of purity! this guy seems to be able to mess and get into my head ... there's just something about this guy that tells me he ..He may mean something to me ... but what is it about him ..."thank you .." i smiled a little i took a close look at him he didn't look like sonic at all ,both sonic and Sonia had green eyes . But manic had blue, cyan purple also he looked punky and hardcore unlike his brother, who was more casual and his sister who was more elegant . I admired the way manic dressed and looked it looked different it was quite attractive ... MINA STOP! I mentally kicked myself i cant be saying stuff like this !

Suddenly i was pulled outta my thoughts by manic he stood up "w-where are you going ?" god i sounded like i was demanding him " for some fresh air " and with that he held his hand out "care to join me ?" i stared at his hand for a moment its true i had been feeling lonely at this party and i could do with some fresh air ... "okay" i took his hand as he led me through the room of drunk party animals .. i could see sonic and sally talking . ugh .. "ignore them " manic stated as if he could read my mind .. how did he know i was thinking ... about that ..? there sure was something special about him ... "i just don't understand where i went wrong .." i trailed off as we were nearly reaching the back door "if it helps hes like that with most people " hmm i thought for a second "does that apply to you ?" manic suddenly stopped walking ... huh? What ... he had a dead look in his eyes "manic i-" he cut me off with laughter "heh sorry zoned out there ! come on lets go ! " "manic wai-" but before i could say anything he pulled me outside with him ,the air was warm and breezy something tells me im going to need to get to know this boy some more ...

Manic pov

Guess i made a new friend eh ? pft as if shell want to be my friend after she gets to know the real me .. all my dark secrets and the fact i , prince manic am a thief .. i couldn't help it .. it was me, and the only way of life i knew .. but feeling others pain .. being an empath was a totally different game ... i hated it .. i could feel all that people went through .. every nightmare like it was my own every single part of physical pain .. not to mention i hadn't told anyone yet .. ive been very thankful i hadn't had a breakdown near sonic or Sonia or even my friends i didn't want to tell them or they'd never let me handle my own fights .. speaking of which they still don't know of my strength yet ... what im capable of ... well they don't need to know everything eh ?

I finally found a place for me and mina to stand the walk there was silent as we were both deep in thought , we arrived at a ledge side overlooking the sea , i leaned over the railing as the wind blew past me , "pretty isn't it ?" i asked her whilst closing my eyes contently i could hear her take a couple of steps forward towards the railing , being a thief taught me to hear well and to let nothing or no sound go un noticed "yeah.." she responded i opened my eyes to see she had joined me over the railing " so why did you bring me here ?" i looked at her as she turned her gaze elsewhere not making eye contact with me i laughed inside _stubborn much_ "dunno .." i scratched the back of my head and gave a light chuckle she rolled her eyes "hey come on i trying to be nice here! Why **_were_**you sitting alone at the party ? most of all**_ sonics_** party you shoul-" i was cut of my mina who had cut in rather sharply "fine ill tell you !its nothing much though " relived , i gave her a look of triumph hinting i knew id got her she slightly smiled "listen , i dated your brother for about 2 years so back when he was 17 , about a month ago he broke up with me telling me he had other things on his mind , and that he needed a stronger women a independent women " i instantly froze .. _stronger_ .. why is ... why do we always gotta be stronger ...

_"ignore them "_

_ i stated knowing what she was looking at, she began talking her voice full of doubt and worry . _

_"i just don't understand where i went wrong .."_

_ we were nearly reaching the back door _

_"if it helps hes like that with most people "_

_ there was a slight pause from her_

_ "does that apply to you ?" _

_i stopped walking ... does that apply to you manic ?.. _

my thoughts returned back to mina "mina ..."

" don't try to comfort me ..im okay..." i looked at her i knew what pain she was going through .. but i needed to play it cool ".. if you say so.. princess " i winked at the last part seeing her smile .. then chuckle .. then blown laugh! I began laughing to o. At least id made her happy ... after 10 minutes or discussing relationship problems i decided we needed to head back " we should probably head back now .. " i commented taking lead of the walk "o-okay " she huffed i grinned as she followed me ya know what ? i really like this girl she's going to be the one i protect no matter what

Mina pov

There was something about manic that just made you talk and gain confidence.. I'm not sure what it is but there was something .. he had that type of persona we were on our way back to his sonic and Sonias house "hey manic ... what do you do ?" he looked at me before posing a face to show he was thinking "ah well , i play in a band sonic underground, i play the drums " i stared at him ... "OMG YES ! YOUR THR DRUMMER ! I REMEBER NOW ! " he stared at me wide eyed damn whyd i gotta act all fan girlsish ! " ahaha yeahh .." he trailed off " and your mina mongoose the singer correct ?" he smirked at me " why yes ! hahah how have known we d both meet" he laughed too "yeah and were both freedom fighters " yeah we were ... wed reached his house .. outside of the house was knuckles and shadow and vector and on the other side was amy ,rouge and bunnie "stay close " manic signalled "they look drunk " as we approached rouge came by "heya manic " she winked playfully as manic walked straight past "mannny boy ?" rouge called but manic ignored hed come to shadow vector and knuckles "got a new girlfriend again ?" vector commented "knock it off dude ! " manic yelled knuckled laughed while shadow glared daggers at them , so manic and shadow are good friends ? manic nodded at shadow before entering the house " what a mess !" manic protested avoiding the mess on the floor the loud music hurt my ears... again i could see sonic and sally talking " do you still like him " manic asked as he lowered his tone slightly ... good question .. did i still like him ? there was still something there for him no matter which way i looked at it " maybe slightly " i replied back ... we carried on walking till we reached the stairs i stopped was i supposed to follow him ? manic took a couple of steps up his stairs " you coming ?" he asked without turning around i smiled and blushed slightly and began following him up the stairs we reached his bedroom , i must admit it was pretty messy his bed was made though he had posters up on every part of the wall ,plans ,metal pieces for building stuff i assume, clothes, drum sticks , a big tv ,a laptop on his bed ,writing all over his walls ,big speakers ,his walls were painted different colours ,and he had a bright light on the ceiling but a lamp nearby "yeah i know my rooms a mess " he laughed as he scratched the back of his head "i- its fine " i pouted " so how ya getting home ? he questioned .. hmm how was i getting home oh yeah mums gonna pick me up " my mum shall pick me up " "cool what time ?" i thought for a moment "1;00 am" he laughed "your mum shall be ere any minute then princess " "wha.." i looked at the clock "12:59 am" my phone then began buzzing in my pocket it was mum , she was here

Manic walked me to my car saying his farewells and greeting my mum he was extremely polite id though long and hard about today .. i think i need to pay him another visit sometime

Manic pov

What a night , i pulled of my jacket and t-shirt and jeans and put on some shorts and a jumper i brushed my teeth and lay down in my bed . mm mina this girl was certainly interesting ...

"manic you sleeping ?" shit Sonia ! i pretended to sleep as the door opened she poked her head in and left the room i could still hear them talking

"manics sleeping , so did ya have a good night sonic ?"

"yeah it was way past cool ! shame manics sleeping though "

"yeah well little bros gotta sleep "

"yeah but we gotta tell him about the attack of butnik next week "

"well hes gonna have to stay behind .."

Thats it thats it

I didn't wanna hear it ... they were really planning on doing the attack without me ? my thoughts whirled around about this evening and next week but before long i had crashed out

NEXT DAY

"MAAAANIIICCC !" arghh ... who the fuck.. i opened my eyes to see Sonia in my face "whaaaa.." "manic get up you have a guest ! " i turned my head up from my bed to see mina "hey " she greeted

What the fuck .. this story was about to get hell of a lot more interesting

DID YA LIKE IT ? XXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

Manic pov WHAT? Why was mina at my house in my bedroom ? holy fuck fuck I needed to be polite however "H-hey mina what brings you ere ?" i greeted in my trademark valleyboy accent i cocked my head to show slight confusion why oh why ... dude this girl "i..i need your help manic .." she looked slightly concerned , Sonia had already left the room and left me and mina alone "what is it ?" i asked intrigued i signalled her to come and sit on my bed next to me thoughts of last night began rushing in my head she blushed slightly but came and sat next to me "i – im in bit of a situation ... you see i –my father has fallen very sick and my mother needs to go away to help and support him .." i looked sympathetically for her i knew what it was like and i could feel her pain ... she continued "but i don't talk to father ..and i need somewhere to stay .." she huffed and glanced to the side "i- i need you to help me find s-" i knew what she was asking she wanted to stay with me though we only met last night i could still feel some sort of connection between us .. before she could finish i cut her off "mina .. you can stay with me if thats what you want " i smiled at her as her jaw dropped i chuckled lightly "y-you sure ..i don't want to be a bother " "not at all !how long ya staying for princess ?" She bit her lip as she began to think... damn ...she looked so .. MANIC NO !BE A GOOD BOY "a week if thats okay ?" "yeah sure " i grinned at her "thankyou soo much manic !" she threw herself at me in a hug but catching me off guard i fell back on the bed and she fell on top of me she blushed a shade of red as i stared in her eyes i could feel her slender body pressed up against me ...i was loving this but i realised i was still in my pj shorts and my oversized jumper .. and this wasn't right .. "mina ..." i started i couldn't quite finish she was so enchanting .. and id never seen her like this generally she was a stubborn girl this was different ...all of a sudden i could feel her hands run up my face and to my hair .. wht was she doing !? but damn it felt good... i couldn't though... but then she put her face near my neck and whispered seductively "seriously i owe you .."i felt like i was about to lose it ... Mina pov This boy ... WHY THE FUCK WAS I ACTING LIKE THIS !? i never act like this around guys but manic he ... i don't know ... its not like i like him ? n-no impossible but how and why was i acting so sexual around him ... now of all times was it because he was hot stuff mmmm i mean he has the sexiest body ...but still i feel like there is some sort of connection and i acted differently around him ... I pulled my head away and stared at him he sat up and used his hands to prop himself up he now too had a dark blush on his face his eyes half open i then realised why .. my legs were wrapped around him and i was sat on his .. u-no-whats ... i could feel my face get darker and darker realising we were basically humping .. i couldn't help but moan slightly .. mmm its sooo wrong ... i knew i shouldn't moan but i mean what would you do ?i still mentally slap myself inside for this ...how did i get into this ?! but for some reason i kept moving making it happen ..MINA! stop ! this guy has kindly let you stay and you just met him yesterday ! and here i am humping him ... what was i doing ... its almost as if i lost control of my body .. "mmm manniiiic.." i moaned softly he responded with a slight moan .."ah mmmm ..." he then continued "mm mina .. this is not right .. we cant ..." he said while still moaning but looking at me directly .. i knew it was wrong .. "yeahhh.." i moaned i eventually came to a stop breathing heavily he suddelny put his hands on my shoulder "mina .. .stop"he looked flushed and firm I slowley got of him WHAT THE FUCK WAS I DOING ! WHY DID I ACT LIKE THIS !ARGHHHH THIS GUY I sat next to him he suddenly he chuckled I glanced up at him "now that you've had your fun… ive got a asignment to attend tonight , I gotta sneak into a base and get some chemical weapon thingy dunno what it does though … its just me and sonic and sonia are all gonna be out tonight … " he looked at me sympathitically I lowered me gaze I wanted to go with him .. I could be useful for once "manic.." he turned and looked atme "can I come too"….. 


End file.
